Battle of the Moon
The Moon Blitzkrieg Started When A Rangerian Invasion Group The 89th, Panzer Star Forces Was Warped off Course By Accident and was 4 Miles from The Moon. This Marked the First Battle between Rangerian and Rohar Federation forces In Outer Space Warfare known as the Star Blaze. The Battle of The Moon lasted for a couple of Hours and ended In A Strategic Rangerian Victory, but was considered to be the Rohar Federation's Last Stronghold between the Earth and The Invading Rangerian forces from above Despite The Earth Continent of Gunghollow already being Invaded. The Rohar Federation Defense Prime As Well Was Assassinated During The Battle of The Moon Completely Weakening The Rohar Federation Earth Defense Forces Allow The Rangerians To Claim Victory over the Rohar Federation War Machine. Rohar Federation Final Stronghold Invasion of Asteroid Sierra Despite the 89th, Panzer Star Forces Being 4 Light Years Away from Earth and The Moon losses, they launched their attack on Asteroid Sierra, A Rohar Federation Asteroid Base that was in orbit around the Moon and Earth. They assaulted the asteroid base on The Same Day as the Rangerian Invaded Gunghollow Down On Earth, on April 3rd 1214. With all of their forces, the Rohar Federation fought against the Invading forces of The Rouge's Attacker Class Space Carriers and the 89 Jeromoria Panzer Division. The 89th, Managed To Overrun the Rohar Federation Defenses On No Machine Land where The Attackers Mostly Shelled the Area that Left It with a large Amount of Complete Craters that might Destroy The Asteroid Due to the fact of the Intense Warfare that Is going on the Surface. After The Brief Disaster At No Machine Land The Rohar Federation Was forced to Retreat into Spike Hill Where They Plan To Make their Final Stand Against The 89th On A Number Of Rocky Hills. Inside the Trenches Weapons Drawn Out Over looking the Bottom Of the Hills, Androids Ready and Waiting for what they knew was going to Come. Storming The Trench's 'Tragic Death of Defense Prime Horad Ford' However Things For the Rivera Federation Fell apart even more worst During the battle when Field Commander Princess Usa Korna executed Rohar Federation Defense Prime Horad Ford for the crime of murdering Gala Jorna The True Queen Of The Rohar Federation Forces, and took command of the battle herself Despite being the age of 16. In the confusion this caused, some Rohar Federation forces -- notably the Moon and The Earth Continent -- fled before the battle was over. When it became clear that the Rohar Federation forces would lose The Asteroid Base, Korna herself attempted to retreat The Asteroid while the bulk of the R7 Panzer Division Was Engaged with the Rangerian Advance; however, she was killed by DJ Storenona Roran before she could escape. The death of Princess Usa Korna completely left the Rohar Federation Forces of Earth Now Blinded By The Rangerian Invasion. Her Death was the reason that The War of 1211 Ended in A Rangerian Victory Forcing the Rohar Federation To Leave Earth. 'War of The Rocky Hills' Rouge Lands on Moon Battle of Crater 1 Occupation of Crater 2 Fall of Rohar Federation Head Quarters Rohar Federation Retreat Evacuation Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:War of 1211 Category:1214 Category:Middle Ages